


His Keeper

by FunnSizeeJazzi



Series: Ionno [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ;-;, I swear, M/M, What is this?, this was not supposed to happen, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnSizeeJazzi/pseuds/FunnSizeeJazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean for this story to be so ... yeah.  
> I'm sorry.

Ian was furious - no. He was _beyond_ furious. _"Mickey what the fuck?"_  He screamed in the man's face.

"What?" He screamed back. "The fuck you think you are, my keeper?"

Ian tightened the grip he had on both of Mickey's wrists to hold back his initial response of _'yes_ '.

"You want to say yes, don't you." Mickey challenged. "Because I let you fuck me a few times you think you own me? He shook his head. "It doesn't work that way, firecrotch." 

"Maybe," Ian said through his teeth, " _maybe_ if you didn't pull shit like this I wouldn't want to. Maybe you need a fucking _keeper_." He pulled back a little but kept his hands on Mickey's wrists.

Fuck, when did army boy get so _big_?

"Who the fuck would do a drop like that? You _knew_ how dangerous it was? Even _Iggy_ told you no."

Mickey tried to loosen the ever tightening grip on his wrists. "Fuck off Gallagher, I got shot _twice_ and they only grazed me. How the fuck was I supposed to know that it was a trap?"

"Oh I don't know, _look_ at who you are doing drops with, fucking know what the fuck they having you move and check it to see if they actually went through before they put your ass on the line. You think I only mean _me_ when I'm talking about going down for this type of shit?"

"Christ man, It's not like we have been dating or some shit. You cant fucking keep tabs on me, do I look like-"

"They were going to fucking sell you!" Ian suddenly boomed. "They were going to use you up then send you to the highest bidder and they only wanted to do it because they wanted to get at Terry. He killed the head dude's brother in prison!"

Mickey went silent but Ian continued.

"There weren't only seven guys in there Mickey. Do you know how many people I-" Ian cut himself off and moved away completely.

Mickey bit his lip "Look-"

Mickey was back on the wall. "No you look."  They met eyes and the smaller man shivered. Those green orbs were ice cold. "You don't know how many people stick their necks, literally, out for you on a daily and you just-" He stopped, frustrated, and growled to himself.

The usual goofy look Ian had was replaced with a hard mask. One that could only be shaped with a _lot_ of training. The kind of training you could only get in very few places.

This was something that Mickey had never seen before it was kinda scaring him. He honestly didn't know what Ian will do.

"If I am not your keeper or your friend," he started. "then I don't have to treat you like one." Ian picked Mickey up and threw him over his shoulder. "But I _will_ put you in your place."

Mickey struggled futilely once more. "The fuck you doing?" Ian didn't answer but Mickey struggled all the way to the room.

But if he struggled _in_ the room well, _that's a different matter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to fix something ...  
> If you see it, point it out pleasethankyou.


	2. Lesson

"Goddamn Gallagher," Mickey panted when Ian pulled away (and out) from him. He reached for the box of Marlboro on the nightstand and popped one out. "You had me worried for a sec." He didn't dare try and turn on his back and he wasn't sure that he'd be ready to when Mandy comes back from fuck knows where. "If this is your punishment then I need to make you mad at me more often. You been holding out on me."

The man looked down at Mickey from where was zipping up his pants. "We won't be doing anything for a while."

Mickey nearly dropped his cigarette. "What you say?"

"I said this was _punishment_ not pleasure, Mickey." The hard edge was back in his voice and Mickey shivered like he had many times before.

He grabbed his shirt and the thug began to realize that the red head was not staying. "You leaving?"

He looked directly into Mickey's eyes. "I have no reason to stay."

Mickey looked away and bit his lip. 

Okay, he probably deserved that but still, _ouch._

He covered the look with a drag and blew the smoke from his nose. "Fuck off then."

Ian just turned and walked away, knowing that there were eyes on his back.

He made it to the door when there was a ' _wait_ ' then a dull thump.

He waited a moment, then walked leisurely back to the room and leaned against the door frame.

He smirked at what he saw.

A naked Mickey was on his hands and knees on the floor with the most surprised look he ever saw on the small man's face.

At his chuckle, Mickey's face snapped up. "What the fuck did you give me?"

"I gave you a nice, good fucking like you always wanted." He said simply.

"Bullshit, then why don't my legs fucking work?"

Ian crouched down to Mickey's level, cold, hard eyes pinned on him. "That's what happens when you get fucked the way I did you."

The thug was slowly coming to a realization, though "Bullshit." He still denied.

"I advise you to just lie down for a few hours, your legs wont be working work a while." He stood again. "Bye."

Mickey's angry voice trailed after him. "You are going to fucking leave me here?"

"Why don't you ask someone who means something to you? Like Mandy?"

_"Gallagher!"_

Ian shut the front door.

He was walking down the sidewalk when he saw Mandy heading home.

She raised a brow at him, "Just got done fucking my brother?"

"Something like that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better?  
> A bit?
> 
> Idk what this was honestly ... feel free to ignore.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, stupid title.


End file.
